


Arrival

by JantoJones



Series: Drabbles and Dribbles (The 1st 100) [58]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-31 01:19:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8557063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JantoJones/pseuds/JantoJones





	

He'd faced a lot of opposition, not least from his closest advisors, but he knew it was the right move. The young man had excelled at everything which was thrown at him and deserved the opportunity on offer. He had a skill set which had proven useful, but which hadn't been allowed to flourish. Here, he'd be given a looser rein, which should hopefully produce the right results.

The intercom on his desk buzzed and he was informed the man had arrived. Waverly stood up and held his hand out to the new arrival.

"Welcome to New York, Mr Kuryakin."


End file.
